Almost Perfect
by Chel08
Summary: When a Girl-Next-Door with little experience with the opposite sex is thrown in a situation with a basketball stud, all possiblies are opened.


_AN: Okay so this is a story I have posted probably two years ago, but I tweaked it so now hopefully it's a bit better._

_I hope you all enjoy it =]_

_Summary: When a Girl-Next-Door with little experience with the opposite sex is thrown in a situation with a basketball stud, all possiblies are opened._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Encounters

With bright blue skies, and a beaming sun to turn any day around for the better, Sharpay Evans thought she'd at least be able to enjoy the tranquility of the day, but instead found herself in a compromising situation.

"Boi do you want to go on a walk or not!" Sharpay Evans said sternly to her dog. The 8 ounces of weight that now looked up at her, through dark beady eyes, was giving her the hardest time of the century.

Sharpay had been reading her favorite book "The Great Gatsby" when Boi, kept on disturbing her. Oh that attention-hog of a dog. He looked like he wanted to go for a walk, but whenever she brought his leash to his collar he would back away.

"Boi, I fed you half an hour ago, you're not hungry…and you're potty trained; so the only thing you need me for is to walk you! Now do you want to walk or not?" Sharpay said, holding the leash as she looked at Boi who's was ten feet away. After about a minute Boi came over and allowed Sharpay to snap on the leash.

"You're a little funny, you know that?" Sharpay said to Boi, with a soft smile.

Once Sharpay stepped outside she and Boi began to walk along the sidewalk. Throughout the walk Sharpay was stopped by neighborhood children who'd want to pet Boi. Sharpay allowed them and patiently waited until they were done, while she talked to any adults near by. Within 30 minutes of her walk Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks. Up ahead was the house; she was too familiar with that house…well, only from the outside.

Sharpay leered at Troy Bolton's house ahead of her. She was always nervous passing by, because more than once she'd seen him outside with his friends or with his father or by himself, playing basketball.

Boys, especially cute boys, made her nervous if she was in close contact with them.

Sharpay took a deep breath and walked, coming up to the front of the house. The basketball court came into view and low and behold, Troy was there shooting baskets. Normally when this happened she'd pass him and he'd either give her a nod, a small polite smile or just plain didn't see her go by. The smile is what always got Sharpay's blood flowing.

Once Sharpay was passing the court she caught Troy's eye, he was about to shoot, but once he saw her he stopped gave her a smile and said "Hey."

Sharpay's voice was caught in her throat, but she managed to spit out what she wanted to say.

"H-hi." She said with a small smile. Troy resumed what he was doing and Sharpay kept walking. Once she was out of view she let out a big smile and a squeal.

"Boi, you just saw history happen! The most scrumptious thing on two legs took notice to _me._" Sharpay said excitedly. She then picked up Boi and decided to head home and just carry him on the way home, as she had pep to her step. She would defiantly be calling one Taylor Mckessie!

At school Sharpay made her way to her locker. After 3 whole years of High School she was an expert in maneuvering out of the crowds.

Once at her locker, which was the same color as everyone else's by the way, she put in the combination and pulled out books and binders that she'd need. At that moment Kelsi came bounding towards her.

"Hey Shar." Kelsi greeted.

"Hey Kels," she returned.

"So I came to see what booth you wanted to work tomorrow at the fundraisers carnival we're doing?"

"Raffle ticket booth defiantly." Sharpay exclaimed without hesitation.

"Cool, you can work that with Tay." Kelsi said. Sharpay just nodded in response.

"So how's Ryan doing?" Kelsi asked as she and Sharpay started to make their way down the hall to Ms. Darbus' room.

"He's good, he's still obsessed with drama department there and he's spending a lot of time with our dad."

Sharpay and her brother Ryan's parents were divorced; it's been one year now. Ryan lives in Salt Lake City, Utah with their dad, as Sharpay lives with they're mom here in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"Shar how come you don't like drama like Ryan? You have an amazing voice and have acting skills to boot, and yet you never audition, even if I had begged you too a million times." Kelsi stated, as her and Sharpay entered into Ms. Darbus' room.

It was true. Sharpay's been in one school play once and that was in middle school, she got the lead and was very good. Her heart just wasn't in it. She just liked to sing.

"Because Kelsi, I sing and that's all there is." She said with a shrug. Kelsi just shrugged and rolled her eyes, and made her way to her desk.

As Sharpay sat down at her desk, she saw Troy walk into the room with many of his friends. She couldn't help but stare at his beautiful God-giving features, his beautiful baby blue eyes that lit up every time he smiled, or his shiny locks of hai—.

'Oh my gosh!' thought Sharpay frantically. As Sharpay was musing over Troy, while staring at him in her trance, he happened to lock eyes with her and she had to quickly look away, with a blush involuntarily rising upon her cheeks.

After a minute or two Sharpay dubiously looked up in Troy's direction, not expecting what she expected, she locked eyes with him and saw him give her a smile from across the room. Sharpay gave a small smile back, then quickly looked back down, with her mind going a mile a minute.

Troy never paid attention to Sharpay at school. Sharpay was quiet and shy, and those weren't the type of girls guys went for, especially jocks. They liked their girls outgoing and talkative. That's why Sharpay was shocked that Troy actually took noticed to her just now.

Sharpay desperately wanted to share this moment with Taylor, her best friend, but she was currently home sick.

Once Homeroom was over and all Ms. Darbus' drama worshiping was done, Sharpay headed out into the hall to her next class, which was French, and oh how she hated French with a passion. Not the language per se, just the class, she was really good, but she really didn't like it. Her French teacher was some lady who couldn't pronounce "Bonjour" correctly even if her life depended on it; so Sharpay resulted in other forms of teaching herself proper French, that's why she had an 'A' in the class and everyone else was practically failing.

In three minutes time Sharpay found herself in her seat in her French class waiting patiently for class to start while greeting her friends here and there. See Sharpay was known by everyone; she's know as the sweet, caring person that she is, but she was also known as the girl who was defiantly not girlfriend material. Sharpay had no guy friends, with good reason, because she couldn't function well around them, getting tongue-tied and such, not wanting to make a fool of herself. There were a few guys she was at least able to talk to…in moderation.

Troy Bolton happened to be in this class of her's, as well, but she made sure not to let her mind wonder by making sure to take notes constantly and having intensive focus on the subject at hand. Sharpay always made sure to avoid looking towards the classroom entrance just in case he may walk through, but her palms always became sweaty when she heard his voice upon entering the classroom.

Once class was 30 minutes in, Sharpay worked diligently on her assignment, but couldn't help feeling a pair of eyes on her. She shrugged it off as paranoia, although she knows she's not paranoid about anything. After 5 more minutes of this she couldn't take it. Sharpay looked up and scanned the room, but once she saw who was the culprit her heart nearly dropped. Clear blue eyes pierced her exterior. For some reason Sharpay didn't look away. She was transfixed. Troy let a seductive smile play on his lips before he looked back down and began working.

Sharpay had to think if what really happened, happened. After a minute of thinking she came to the conclusion that it really did happen, but she just had no reason as to why.

It was after school and that was a blissful moment for Sharpay. She thought this day was to full of shock and confusion. Maybe even some hallucinations. There was no way Troy Bolton would pay any mind to her at school. It was just absurd. He was just to…to…to _popular_.

As Sharpay made her way down the hallway to the parking lot she felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around with her eyes going as wide a saucers in the process.

"Um, it's Sharpay right?" said the blue-eyed beauty that was commonly known as Troy.

Sharpay thought it was best not to use her voice box at the moment, so she just resulting in nodding 'yes,' as a light tent of pink formed on cheeks.

"You dropped this." He said holding out a red spiral notebook to Sharpay.

Sharpay just quickly grabbed it from him, doing her best in avoiding direct eye contact.

"Thanks." She said softly. With that she turned sharply on her heel and quickly walked away towards the front entrance to the school. When Sharpay was a good distance away she discreetly looked over her shoulder expecting to catch the back of a retreating Troy, but what she saw was a Troy who was in the same spot staring after her with a small smile. The smile got bigger when he saw Sharpay look over her shoulder then quickly turn back to look forward. It didn't help that she ran into the door when she went to look forward. Troy thought it was adorable, and he had a hunch his presence was making her nervous.

"God Damn, Sharpay!" Sharpay said to herself once she was in the privacy of her own car. "Why don't you paint your face red and wear 'I'm a dork t-shirt?' " Sharpay rested her forehead on her steering wheel and closed her eyes. Sharpay was so zoned out that when she heard someone knocking on her window, she was startled out of her skin and hit her forehead on the horn of her car. Sharpay looked at the perpetrator and her breath caught in her throat.

'Why the _hell_ is Troy outside my car?' Sharpay thought. 'He needs to stop all this or I'm going to have a heart attack before I even make it home.' Sharpay rolled down her window and looked at Troy expectantly.

"Y-yes?" she said, or rather stuttered.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to go get a smoothie with me and my friends?" Troy asked.

Sharpay thought he was kidding, like this was some type of joke; her face obviously showed what she was feeling because Troy's eyes went wide.

"No, no! This isn't some joke or anything, it's just... I've noticed you around and been hearing about you, and well…I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." He said innocently like popular guys like him did this sort of thing everyday.

Sharpay was currently having World War III in her head. One side was saying 'Just drive on home Shar, just DRIVE HOME!' Then the other side said 'Sharpay I swear if you decline I'll beat with a stick so hard our grandchild will feel it!'

Sharpay decided to ignore her brain for once and go with what _she_ wanted.

"Yea…yea, that'd be nice." Sharpay said with a small smile.

"Sweet, just drive over to the smoothie shop, we'll meet you there." With that Troy walked off and headed to his car, not before going over to stop by his friends.

Sharpay realized her palms started to become sweaty. She then put her gear in 'drive' and began to drive off.

"Just chill, Sharpay, they're just guys…normal human beings…normal guys…normal HOT guys! Ugh, I'm so stupid; I'm just setting myself up for humiliation!" Sharpay yelled at herself.

In a matter of minutes Sharpay arrived at the shop. She was the first one there and decided if she should wait in her car or inside. With not wanting to waste gas, because of the ridiculous prices, and refusing to bake in her car if she were to just sit in it with it turned off; she decided to wait inside.

Once Sharpay walked through the doors, she scanned for a table. She saw an empty booth to the left and took it.

At the table across from Sharpay was a group of five girls, that she never seen before. 'Probably go to West High.' She thought. The group of girls were staring at Sharpay whispering and pointing at her, at the fact that she was alone. Sharpay rolled her eyes, but did shift uncomfortably.

Sharpay waited five minutes until she saw the doors open. In came four gorgeous boys and Sharpay couldn't help but glanced at the West High girls. She saw them staring at the guys too, they started applying lip gloss and fixing their hair. Weren't they disappointed when they saw all four guys sit with Sharpay. Sharpay couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips. She also loved the fact that all five girls shot her dirty looks.

"Hey Sharpay." Troy said to her with a smile. Sharpay snapped back into reality and started to become nervous. Never had she been in a booth with a bunch of guys, oh so hot guys in fact.

Troy saw the nervousness and made a mental note, that he'd fix that little problem of hers… personally.

"H-hi." She said.

"This is Chad, Zeke, and Jason." Troy introduced.

"Hello." She said to all of them.

"Sorry the rest of the team couldn't come." Troy apologized. "Next time, I promise to bring them and introduce them."

'Next time!' Sharpay thought.

Throughout the twenty minutes of talking to the guys, Sharpay had stopped stuttering by now, but she was still tense and nervous. It didn't help that she kept glancing at the West High girls. They kept sending flirty looks over to the guys, but the guys paid no mind. This only made the girls work harder. Sharpay felt so bland compared to them in their, super straight hair, their tight flashy cloths, and the expensive make-up they wore on their face.

Troy noticed Sharpay staring at the girls. In an act of comfort he snaked his arm around Sharpay's shoulders. This just made Sharpay tense up even more. Troy had to admit, he loved this affect he had on her, though he knew he had that affect on many, but on Sharpay it as more endearing.

"Relax." he whispered in her ear. Sharpay did slightly, but not fully. Sharpay was enjoying herself however, who knew basketball players were okay people. A little pompous and arrogant, but still good company; and let's not forget Sharpay just discovered how gross guys could be as well.

After twenty more minutes of conversing between the group Troy randomly bursted out "Will you stop!" and was glaring at the West High girls, who stopped flirting by his outburst.

The girls just scoffed and got up and walked out, much to the pleasure of the guys and Sharpay.

Sharpay glanced at her watch and realized she needed to head home.

"Um guys, sorry to say, but I have to head home." Sharpay said reluctantly. Oddly she didn't want to leave, she was surprised at how laid back and enjoyable these guys really were.

"Oh here I'll walk you out." Troy offered.

"Okay." She said with a cute shy smile.

"Bye." "See you later." Said Jason, Chad, and Zeke.

Once outside Troy walked Sharpay to her car.

"This was fun, we should totally do this again sometime." Troy said.

"Yea I agree." Sharpay said, smiling sweetly.

"…soon." He said, with earnesty in his eyes. This resulted into the blushing female before him.

"Y-yea totally." Sharpay said, her stomach doing flip flops.

"Good." He said with a bright smile. "Put your number in.," he said handing his cell phone to her. Sharpay did as he said and handed her phone to give to him.

Once they finished exchanging numbers, they said their last good-byes.

"Call me," Troy said simply with a smile and walked off back into the shop.

Sharpay let out a breath that she had no clue she was holding.

"Oh Sharpay don't turned into putty now." She said to herself with a dreamy sigh.

* * *

_AN: Well I REALLY hope you liked the first chap! =]_

_Tell me what you thought._

_Much Love guys!_


End file.
